My Haikyuu! Story
by Star-S2002
Summary: Yoshikami Hoshi was short. There was no way she can be a spiker of the notorious Shiratorizawa High. There was no way she can surpass her limits. It was all because she was born with such a height. She hated it. And she hated the person who was born with it all. The same person who made her wish...just a simple wish. "This is my Haikyuu! Story."
1. Prologue

"You're so smart, Yoshikami-san! You'll definitely get first place on the midterm exam!" "Why don't any of you follow Yoshikami-kun's example? She hasn't failed in a single subject." "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter, Hoshi!"

Words of praise were always sent her way when it concerned her genius mind. They were always nice to her when it came to studies, always asking for help, being kind to the smart student. They were envious.

 _ **Fucking liars.**_

"Huh? You want to play volleyball?" "Impossible, you're too short!" "I guess you can be the libero...wait, you want to be a spiker? Haha, you are really funny, Yoshikami-san!" "That's just a pipe dream, stop running after false hope, Yoshikami."

But when it was about volleyball, they were always so negative. Saying it was a waste of her talent to become a volleyball player when her genius mind can be of use somewhere else. And all it was because she was born short. Even though she was already sixteen, she was still 5'2 and only had grown a centimeter tall the past year.

What? Did you really think she'd be like that energetic, bundle of positive energy that goes by the name of Hinata Shouyo? No, she was the opposite of him.

Yoshikami Hoshi has always hated the fact that she was born short. And it was for that same reason why she can't even play volleyball. Her outlook on life had always been pessimistic, so why change now? And to add to all the shit that's been happening in her life, her shitty parents sent her to Shiratorizowa High known for their famous volleyball team. All because that same school was also known for raising genius minds.

She hated it.

To top it off, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the volleyball player who was born with it all, went to the same school. Always composed and smart.

It was unfair. It was freaking unfair.

"I hate volleyball."


	2. Chapter 1

"Wakatoshi!" The energetic Tendou Satori exclaimed as he jumped into Ushijima Wakatoshi's field of view.

"Tendou." Ushijima Wakatoshi acknowledged him with a nod. It wasn't only the two that were walking towards their school: Shiratorizawa High. Ohira Reon, Semi Eita, and Yamagata Hayato. It was their first day of being a Third Year at Shiratorizawa.

"Ne, ne, how was your summer, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou pestered and Semi rolled his eyes.

Ushijima answered nonchalantly. "Same as last year." Even at such a tone, Tendou kept asking questions about TV dramas, etc.

Goshiki Tsutomu instantly fired up as soon as he saw the Third Years entering the gates of Shiratorizawa. "Ooohhh! Its them, its them!"

"Oh, wow. Amazing." Yoshikami Hoshi sighed flipping a page of her book. Goshiki pouted at the negative atmosphere emitting his friend.

"Hoshi-chan, you should be more excited! I'll beat Ushijima-san and become the Ace!" He flared, but Yoshikami rolled her red, cat like eyes.

"Someone as eccentric as you wouldn't even come as far." Goshiki did not listen to her as he ran over to the indoor gymnasium where the volleyball tryouts were going to be held. He was never let down by her words because he knew that was how she was. Secretly, he also knew that she was actually cheering him on. And that made him all the more fired up and by her words, he was definitely going to be part of the line up this coming Inter High.

Yoshikami Hoshi followed behind her friend, her eyes not wavering on the book in her left hand.

The third years were chatting casually as they walked towards the indoor gymnasium. Ohira saw something running towards them and catches his friends attention by pointing at it. "Hmm...is that a...?" He was cut off when Goshiki jumped into their view and pointed at Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"I-I-!" The first year began, but a book hitting the back of his head stopped him. Tendou covered his mouth as to not laugh loudly. His dark, red eyes though were on Yoshikami who avoided his gaze, focusing on Goshiki.

"I-d-i-o-t." Goshiki was pierced by such words. Yoshikami glared at her friend while she picked up her fallen book. "If you go running off like that again, next time I won't be as merciful." She stated bluntly and Goshiki nodded. The short girl turned to the stunned third years and bowed. "I'm sorry for this idiot. He was just excited to try out for the team."

Semi smiled. "Its fine. We welcome any excited first years. By the way..." Yoshikami looked up in time as he said the words. "...what's a middle schooler like you doing here?"

"Gah!" Semi jumped at Goshiki's frightened tone. "D-Don't listen to them, Hoshi-chan! Your height is perfectly normal for a highschool student!" Semi's eyes widened at his mistake and opened his mouth to apologize when the short girl sighed. A chill ran down his spine as her eyes glowed in a dark manner.

Yoshikami looked at her friend and said, "No worries, Tsutomu. I am _perfectly_ fine. And you, senpai..." Semi flinched when her voice turned cold. "...you don't have to apologize. I get that a lot." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Tsutomu. I'm going to class."

Goshiki blinked. "Eh, but aren't you trying out for the volleyball club too?" Ushijima, who wasn't interested in the conversation, looked over to the short girl who froze. It wasn't common to have liberos at that height, but if she was good, he wouldn't judge.

Yoshikami snickered. "Me? Join volleyball?" Tendou frowned at the blankness in Yoshikami's eyes. "Funny joke, Tsutomu. Give me the good news after school." She waved walking away, her eyes glued back to the book in her hand.

Goshiki frowned. Yoshikami and he did not go to the same middle school, but they were neighbours. The two would play the whole day and they'd take turns setting with each other. And he knew that she was good. _Her jump is almost unbelievable._ He thought, remembering the first time he saw her jump. _And her spiking power is a bit on the weak side...but she is a girl._

What if she was a boy? Goshiki couldn't think at that. She'd be a threat and he'd never been so relieved that his friend was a girl. He was confused though. Why wouldn't she try out for the club? With her skills, she'll be part of the bench for sure.

"So why..?" He whispered.

"Oi, oi, first year! We're going to start with or without you!" Yamagata yelled out and Goshiki finally realized the third years were already at the gym.

"Waaaiiitt!" He shouted, running. It wasn't the time to think about such things; right now, he needed to be part of the starting line up. And he'll definitely ask his friend later.

*flashback*

 _A certain red head was leaning against a wall, waiting for his cousin._

 _"Nii-san!" The red head smiled seeing the little girl run over to him._

 _"Suta-chan, how was it?" The little girl brightened with a smile, similar to his._

 _"It was fun! Sensei said I'm really good, but I told her that it was all because of Nii-san's teachings!" Her small arms flipped all around due to her excitement and the tall boy snickered as he patted the girl's white hair._

 _"Hmmm, that's good. Let's go home and tell Auntie." The girl nodded and took the older boy's hand in hers._

 _"Can I be one, Nii-san?" The older boy blinked at her question. She pouted. "Can I be a spiker?"_

 _The boy smiled, ruffling her hair with his other hand. "Yep! You'll be the best spiker in the world."_

*end of flashback*

Tendou frowned at the memory. After he took his cousin home, the little girl was quick to tell her parents with a huge grin on her face, a blush dusting her cheeks. Instead of cheering her on though, the parents dismissed her and blamed him, the older one, for letting her believe a delusion.

He did not see her again.

"Hoshi..." It was the same name as his cousin, Suta. She had the same eye color and hair. It had been exactly ten years since he last saw her, but she still looked the same.

He frowned again when he entered the gymnasium, his eyes looking at the volleyball net.

Her positive attitude was gone. She wasn't smiling anymore.

His frown turned upside down at an idea. His eyes looked over at Goshiki and he shouted for the first year.

"Y-Yes, senpai?" Tendou grinned as he slung his arm over the stunned boy.

"You're close friends with Su...I mean, Hoshi, right?" Goshiki nodded and this made the senpai's grin bigger.

"She likes volleyball, no?" Goshiki's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Tendou with confusion. "We met...before... So, she likes volleyball, right?" The first year did not notice the suspiciousness of this and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! We played with each other when we had time!"

Tendou leaned closer to Goshiki's ear. "Sooo...I have an idea..." He whispered the plan and Goshiki's eyes widened.

"Are you sure its going to work, senpai?"

"Yep~ Just follow my lead."

Ohira was watching from a distance at the sudden closeness between Tendou and the first year, and he was suspicious. He sighed as his head began to ache. "As long as it doesn't anger coach, he can do whatever he wants..." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Is that...?" "Yep, definitely! Lets be friends with her so our grades will not plummet down like the losers." Yoshikami had very sharp ears, especially when two gossiping idiots talked very loudly beside her. It was almost lunch time and Yoshikami hoped that... "Yoshikami Hoshi?" Instead of ignoring them like she wanted to, she turned to them with kind smile on her face.

"Yes?" The two girls were wearing the Shiratorizawa uniform unlike her. There had been a mistake on the uniform size so she had to wear casual clothes for the week.

"W-Well...we were wondering. I mean, this is our first year at this amazing school~" Get to the point already. Yoshikami thought, her smile twitching. "Do you want to be friends?"

The short girl immediately replied, "Sure." She didn't believe for a second that they really wanted to be friends with her. The girls were delighted at her words and quickly bid her goodbye so they can take their seats, which was...thank goodness...far far away from her.

"She is naive..." "Yeah, lets take advantage of her and make her do our homework." Yoshikami frowned at their words and glared at her desk. With the way they looked, they probably got in Shiratorizawa through the money system. She sighed. She can just report to the Principal about this anyway. No big deal.

A tap on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to see a tall girl in glasses. She held out a paper and Yoshikami's eyes narrowed at it. It was a volleyball form.

The girl smiled. "Hey! I'm a 2nd year of the girl's volleyball club. We have try outs going on right now and later this afternoon." Yoshikami smiled...a forced smile.

"No, thank you." The girl frowned and tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh...but you already signed up for the club." The short girl's left eye twitched. "This is your club form." She insisted by placing the paper on Yoshikami's desk. "I'll see you later then." Before Yoshikami could decline or tear up the form in the tall girl's face, the tall girl hurriedly left the room and the bell rang for lunch at the same time. Everyone immediately stood up to leave while the short girl sat, dumbfounded, at the sudden event. Her left hand picked up the paper and her red eyes looked through the form. It was completely filled up with the necessary requirements as if she really wrote on the form. Her mouth turned to a snarl as she clutched the paper tightly into a fist. There was only one person who knew her very well and that was...

Tendou Satori licked his lips and began to devour his delicious food. He ate quietly, never speaking a word, and it was already bothering his teammates, except Ushijima who can finally eat in silence for the first time in three years. The Third Years were currently at the cafeteria having their lunch and Goshiki was invited to their table, thanks to a certain red head, and sat next to that person.

Semi decided to be the one to ask the unnaturally quiet one. "Uh...Tendou, you haven't spoken a word for almost...five minutes." Tendou looked up from his food and grinned, almost mischievously, slightly scaring the setter. Tendou turned to Goshiki who hadn't eaten a single thing from his tray yet and snickered before returning to his food. Ohira then noticed that the First Year had a blank look on his face as if he was going to die.

"Goshiki, is something wro-?" "Tsutomu?!" Goshiki flinched at the sudden voice and he looked down at his hands as the person who shouted began walking her way towards him. Besides Tendou, the other Third Years were confused.

Semi's eyes widened at the familiar, glowing red eyes. "Ah, its the girl from this morning." He pointed out with which the teammates nodded at, but still are confused as to why the short girl looked very mad.

Her mouth opened to start killing her friend through words when she noticed there were others that were with him. She clicked her tongue, narrowing her eyes at him. You live today, Tsutomu. She crossed her arms and placed a crumpled piece of paper in Goshiki's view.

"What is this?" She hissed quietly and Goshiki gulped at the deadly tone in her voice.

"W-Well, y-you are really good at volleyball, H-Hoshi..." Goshiki gulped again when his friend's deadly aura began to emit from her. "...I-I just didn't want you to miss your chance. I know you didn't get into the volleyball club during middle school, but you trained so hard so...so..." Yoshikami felt her heart twinged in guilt at the broken look Goshiki was giving her. So she sighed. "So..." "Fine." Goshiki blinked then turned his wide eyes at his friend.

Yoshikami rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll do the try outs, but don't ever do anything like this, okay?" Goshiki nodded and he couldn't help but grin happily. Yoshikami shook her head as she picked up her crumpled form. "Sorry for disturbing, senpais." Then she casually walked away.

Once she was far from earshot, Tendou gave Goshiki a slap on the back. "Good job, Goshiki! We managed to get her to try out!" Goshiki nodded, still feeling the joy and fear mixing in together as one.

The other Third Years did not understand what just happened.

"Oi, Tendou, Goshiki, what was that?" Yamagata asked in mild confusion, the first to overcome his shock. Tendou hummed as he popped a shrimp into his mouth.

Semi frowned as he processed the memories in order. "She did not want to join the girl's volleyball club so the First Year wrote the form in her stead and gave it to the club..." His face deadpanned when Tendou started whistling. "...right?"

"Maybe...?" Tendou gave a childish grin and Semi sighed.

"Seriously... Why are you going that far for someone like her?" Tendou hummed, his eyes flickering to Goshiki.

"Hmmm, why don't you tell, Goshiki?"

"Eh?"

Having no interest in the conversation whatsoever, Ushijima stood up picking up his empty tray. "I'm done. I'll be heading out first."

Tendou waved at him farewell while the others nodded. "Bye-bye, Wakatoshi!"

After dumping his tray in the proper trash bin, Ushijima made his way to the cafeteria's exit.

"Did you hear that...? That shortie is trying to tryout for our famous volleyball club!" Ushijima couldn't help but frown at this words. They still haven't seen the short girl's talent, yet they are already backstabbing her. He didn't listen anymore as he walked out of the cafeteria. His eyes widened when the same short girl stood before him, unmoving.

"Ushiwaka...?" Tears pooled her eyes, but she quickly looked away so Ushijima wasn't really sure.

He tilted his head. "Yes?" She remained silent and then muttered a few words before running away. Ushijima frowned thinking of her words.

"Unfair. Its unfair." What did she mean? Ushijima didn't think much of it as he began walking towards his next class.

Ohira's eyes widened. "Eh? I thought she was a libero." It was meant as a statement, but sounded more of a question. Tendou shook his head dramatically though Goshiki was the one who answered.

"Nope, Hoshi is a genuine spiker." He sighed. "But I wonder why she doesn't want to try out..." Tendou's grin twitched and his eyes darkened as if remembering something and Semi didn't fail to see it.

Tendou chuckled. "Hmmm, I wonder..."


	4. Chapter 3

Semi, Tendou, Ohira, and Vice Captain, Soekawa Jin, were currently peeking at the girl's volleyball afternoon try outs through a small window hidden from people outside and partially hidden from those inside.

"Wait... What the hell are we doing?! We're going to be late for practice!!" Semi flipped and the others quickly shushed him. His right eye twitched. "I get why Tendou's here, but why are you guys here, Ohira, Soekawa?!" The two sweat dropped. Ohira coughed while Soekawa looked away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Long story/Its a long story." The two replied and Semi's brows furrowed in confusion.

Ohira's mini flashback*

He blinked down at the short girl standing before him. It was his study hall, but the girl managed to persuade the teacher to talk to him.

Ohira smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. "You're that first year's friend, right? Hoshi?" The short girl intimidated him with her red glowing eyes, but that all changed when she smiled, showing her teeth. Her sudden change of personality startled him.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Sorry about this morning! I only act like that when Tsutomu's around. I like scaring him a lot." He sweat dropped at her words. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you something..." She then clasped her hands together and bowed as if begging. "Please tell me! Did Tsutomu get in or not?!" Ohira smiled, a comfortable one, and laughed. That first year has a good friend.

"The coach likes him. He's a very eccentric one though, but he is good enough to get in the team." Her eyes sparkled at Ohira's words.

"Really?! That's great!" A gentle smile reached her features as she looked down. "I'm glad..." His heart strings tugged at the face she made...she looked like a soft stuff toy he could easily squish. He jumped when she suddenly glanced up at him.

"Neh, neh, senpai, which is better? A powerful serve or a jump float?" Ohira's brows furrowed as he thought about it.

"I'd prefer a powerful serve."

"Ah, so you're the one who speaks the truth in the team then." He blinked at her words. He wanted to ask what she meant, but she was already running down the hall.

Ohira remembered that she was going to try out for the girl's volleyball team so he decided to see what serve she would do and see if he can guess what kind of player she was.

Soekawa's mini flashback*

The vice captain was on his way to the gymnasium when he saw a short girl getting cornered by two girls through a small alley. All were wearing a sports attire and seeing the kneepads, they were volleyball girls.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" The tallest waved a piece of paper in the air. "Your position is a middle blocker." She sneered and the two friends laughed snobbishly. The short girl just blankly stared at them, but her eyes glowed darkly, and extended her hand.

"Give that back." The second girl glowered at the lack of respect in the short girl's tone and pushed her down harshly.

The tallest one smirked, raising her the paper high above her head. She was looking down at the shortie. "If you want it, then get it from here since you are a middle blocker." She mocked the girl then laughed.

Soekawa saw enough and decided to intervene, but then...

"GYAH!" The two girls squealed when the shortie jumped and snatched the paper from the tall girl.

She glared at the girls. "Pathetic." The two girls flushed, but haughtily walked away.

"Hmph, whatever..." Soekawa stood there shocked, his eyes following the short girl who walked a little far behind the two girls. They entered a gymnasium, the girl's volleyball club.

Wonder and curiosity filled his mind and he wanted to see how the short girl would do in the court.

back to real world*

Tendou watched through the small, rectangular window and gasped, earning the attention of the three Third Years. "Its H...Yoshikami!" The three immediately looked through window as well, squishing each other's faces just to look through.

After the warm ups, the girls were now doing serves. Yoshikami felt a lot of eyes watching her but blamed it on nerves. Because of her choice of position, the captain paid little attention to her considering her height. It would've been better if the short girl had chosen being a libero seeing that she had quick reflexes. The coach had entrusted the choosing of members to her and she will do it as she sees fit. Though, she thought, looking at the taller, more experienced-looking girls, they're much better. Maybe-

Her thoughts were cut short when a loud bam echoed throughout the court, very much different than the others. Her eyes flickers to the ball which had rebounded against the gymnasium wall.

Shock was written on everyone's faces and it made Tendou smirk.

Yoshikami didn't notice their shocked gazes and picked up another ball, staring at it as she frowned. Another serve or a jump float? She decided on the jump float.

The captain was now paying close attention to the short girl. Did she just imagine it? No, it definitely came from her. Or did it? She stood, watching Yoshikami when she tossed ths ball in the air. She was disappointed that it wasn't what she expected. Because the captain watched from the sides, she did not notice that it was a jump float.

The libero of the team, a second year named Izumimoto Koma, felt her jaw drop in shock when the ball that was about to go outside the court moved downward, hitting the back line. Her eyes flickered to the short girl who didn't seem as surprised as her, instead she just kept doing it, hitting the exact same spot every time.

Yep, Yoshikami preferred the jump float. She didn't have to use too much energy and she needed her energy for later.

The scene turns back to the Third Year boys.

Semi sighed, moving away from the window so he can relax his sore muscles. "Can we go now?" Ohira was about to lean away when Tendou grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait...we're just getting to the best part..." Ohira did not understand what he meant, but listened to the red head anyway. Semi joined back as well.

"Okay, next, we're doing sets. Those who are trying out for setters please come forward." The captain announced and from the 15 girls, 3 stepped forward. "Okay, split into three groups and I will see if you are good enough for the team. After that, you may leave and we will give you the results tomorrow."

Yoshikami, feeling a bit insecure for her short height, went with a nice looking group, away from tall scary ones with big melons. She stood behind the tallest first year, even taller than the one who bullied her. Yoshikami looked at her chest and sighed in relief that it was flat. She wanted to talk, but was nervous so she shut up.

A few minutes passed and finally it was her turn. Tendou pressed his face on the glass, feeling on edge and excited. The others were only curious of what would happen. When the setter took a ball from the basket, a voice behind interrupted them.

"There you are." It was Ushijima. All four sighed in relief. Tendou quickly pulled Ushijima down to their level.

"Look, look, its the short girl!!" Ushijima wanted to push Tendou away, but looked through the small window and his eyes widened.

Yoshikami did the run up and positioned herself with her arms straight behind her back then jumped, causing the others to watch in shock as she spikes the ball above the net with a loud bam like the others. She landed back on the ground with a soft thud and smiled gratefully at the setter. "That was a great toss." The compliment made the first year blush and she complimented her as well.

Tendou was extremely proud for his co...errrr, girl he used to know before. But he was also happy that Yoshikami was still able to smile like that.

Semi, Ohira, Ushijima, and Soekawa were more shocked than surprised. It wasn't just the jump and the spike, it was also the hand she used.

"She's left-handed?" Spoke Semi, having just noticed along with the others. Tendou nodded.

"Yep! Isn't that great, Wakatoshi?! You're not the only one!" Tendou didn't mean it that he was the only one who is left-handed; he meant it as he was the only one considered a powerful player using his left hand.

Ushijima continued staring at Yoshikami before standing up. "The coach told me to look for you. He said that he'll give you a hundred laps if you guys weren't there in five minutes." This made the four quickly sprint away to the boy's club. Ushijima briefly looked back at the small window before following his teammates.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Advance happy new year! Thank you for reading the story! It is much appreciated. Please review, I want to know what you guys thought of it. Reviews also helps me want to write more. Again, advance happy new year! Bye bye!_**

 ** _~Star_**


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was just rising by the horizon, the birds were chirping happily outside, and the environment is filled with the morning glow. Getting up early and having a morning jog is the best. Ah, what a wonderful way to begin the day!

Yes, everything is just-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar, First Year yells while he runs down the sidewalk in a full sprint. The Third Years sweat-dropped as Goshiki Tsutomu finally disappeared down the road changing into a blurry dot. The boy's volleyball players were doing their usual morning jog to energize their bodies for the up coming, hardcore practice when they get back to Shiratorizawa. Jogging with them was the same short girl who goes by the name Yoshikami Hoshi. They were all wearing matching plain white shirts and purple shorts while Yoshikami wore a black shirt and green shorts.

Yoshikami happened to be jogging the same way so she joined them. With her being so short and all, the girl felt extremely intimidated surrounded by huge guys towering over her like titans. So, she kept her eyes straight and mostly looked at those she didn't find as scary. Mostly to Tsutomu, but well, he ran off so should she panic?

"Is he always this energetic, Yoshikami?" Semi asked the short girl lagging behind Ohira.

Ah, nevermind. Not panicking. The thought passed in said girl's mind as she turned to face the Third Year a few steps away from her.

This is the formation of their jogging is like this; the Third Years at the front with Yoshikami and the seconds years at the back followed by a few first years who managed to get in. And by few, I mean, only five, and Goshiki is already included there. The others who tried out yesterday weren't chosen to be part of the lineup or bench and are currently sulking in their homes before going to school.

Yoshikami shrugs. "I think he's only like that because of Ushijima-senpai. He tends to be...overly dramatic about his position in the team." She paused in the second sentence and quietly chuckled to herself. Her pace begins to pick up and Semi's gaze followed her as she jogged past him. "I'm going to get that idiot before he does anything stupid." With that, she ran off away from the group of boys.

"Hey, wait-" Before Semi could stop her, Yoshikami had already began sprinting for Goshiki's nonexistent figure down the road. Semi wasn't so surprised that she was fast; considering her short stature and thin body, she was practically light in weight.

Semi sighed as he scratched the back of his head, quite disappointed. Ohira notices this and immediately asks, "What were you going to ask Yoshi-kun, Semi?"

During the jog, Yoshikami and Ohira had formed a quick friendship and have started to call each other by nicknames. The former started to call him 'Reon-senpai' or 'Oh-kun', while the latter stuck with 'Yoshi-kun' or sometimes, even calls her by her first name.

"I was going to ask which middle school she came from. After seeing her skills yesterday, I was wondering why I haven't heard of her before."

Yoshikami Hoshi wasn't, still is, a lover of having her morning jogs with company. Why? Because she'd have to deal with their constant stares and small talk and she hated to talk on such a fine morning. Plus their voices. Instead of being able to listen to the calm morning, she had to listen to their breathing, chattering, and scrunch of gravel against their shoes. She had no offence against the boy's volleyball team, but she really did not like spending her usual, quiet time with a group of humongous, tall people who looked very, very evil. Especially that Second year with light blonde hair...what was his name, Shirabu?

The short girl shivered as the Second Year's face appeared in her mind.

The scenery of green disappeared when Yoshikami entered the rural area with rows of houses that had front lawns up the sidewalk. This was a familiar place since she past here often whenever she'd want to take the long way home or when she just wants herself to be lost and let a police officer drive her home just for fun.

Seriously, where is Tsutomu? The short girl thought as she came to a halt at an intersection and began to look around, pondering which way to go. Each way had no signs of the black-haired teen.

Left, right, straight ahead, or going straight to Shiratorizawa and leaving Tsutomu's sorry butt? She starting to get annoyed and all she wanted to do was go directly to school, have a shower, change into comfortable clothing, and study, but she can't cause that stupid friend of hers was being too excited and sprinted instead of jogged and now she has to look for him. I swear when I see that idiot's face-

"Hoshi?" A rather, familiar, yet unwelcome voice spoke up from across the road. From the sound of that voice, she knew who it was. Yoshikami did not want to look, so...with a casual look to the left, she pretended to be oblivious and started to jog that way, away from the owner of the voice. She internally wished that he would leave her alone.

Sadly, her wish did not come true.

He must be lightning fast or something like that cause when she was about to go on sprinting as if her life depended on it, a large hand had wrapped itself on her right shoulder stopping her from escaping down the road and probably getting late for class.

Ushijima Wakatoshi had, yet again, jogged way faster than the others and now was heading back to Shiratorizawa through the long way. When the Ace arrived to the familiar intersection, he saw the white haired girl across the street looking around with a confused look.

Hmm...from what I recall, her name is...

"Hoshi?" He called out, but the short girl did not seem to hear him as she starts to jog down the right way. Ushijima usually would ignore this and keep jogging, but he felt a sense of worry overwhelm him so he quickly neared the girl before she could run away.

He grabbed her shoulder to catch her attention. "Hoshi...you are Hoshi, correct?"

Slowly, Yoshikami turned her head and with all the strength she could muster and the tiniest pride she had left somewhere there, wherever it was, she put on her best smile. "Ah, Ushijima-senpai."

Ushijima shouldn't have known whether her smile was truly genuine, but he did; he saw through the act the first year put up.

How, exactly?

Because he could still clearly remember that face she made the day before right after he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ushiwaka...?" Tears pooled her eyes, but she quickly looked away so Ushijima wasn't really sure.

She looked heartbroken. No, not in a romantic way. The face she made looked almost like Ushijima's father when he was speaking with his mother about Ushijima's left-handedness.

A look of utter hopelessness.

The difference between the two was that Ushijima's father had faith that he, Ushijima Wakatoshi, would become great with his left hand; while the short girl before him didn't.

She looked like she was currently suffering.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading for school?" He questioned to cover up the silence he put up.

Goshiki's face appeared in Yoshikami's mind and she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm supposed to, but right now, I'm looking for Tsutomu."

Ushijima knew who she was talking about; it was the first year who actually proclaimed to beat him and become the Ace. He remembered seeing that same teenager running in the direction of Shiratorizawa with a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"You just missed him...he's probably back at school already." Yoshikami let out a loud groan at this.

Yep, she'll definitely verbally assault him later. Very, very badly. He'll wish that he should have never annoyed her to this extent.

"Right...then I'll be going to school then." She was about to walk past him, but Ushijima's next words froze her to the core.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" She paused for a few seconds then looked up at him, stared straight into his eyes as she processed what he said. Then she snapped her fingers.

Ah, maybe I was just imagining it and-

"I'm heading for Shiratorizawa as well so is it alright if I accompany you?" There were no malicious or any negative intent in his words. He kept a straight face and said it in a way that would be comfortable for both of them.

Who could say no to that?

It took her a full minute before Yoshikami realized that she was staring too long and that Ushijima was still waiting for her reply.

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah, of course... Yes! Tha-That is, i-if you want to..." The girl mentally cursed to herself for being a dork and the color of her face brightened to a dark shade of red, almost rivalling her eyes. It wasn't her fault that this was a first for her. No one really asks that kind of question to the short girl; it was usually about problems in their worst subject.

Ushijima found the short girl quite adorable, stuttering and all, even gripping the hem of her shirt, and his lips curled to a smile.

"Let's go or we'll be late." The blush drained away from her face as she nodded at his words and they began jogging fast to Shiratorizawa. Though the blush had disappeared, Yoshikami couldn't help but feel nervous and even shy, jogging side by side with the famous volleyball player. At that moment, she knew that she was developing a crush for him, but she held those feelings back with a harsh pull.

Yes, Yoshikami Hoshi admired the tall, handsome Ushijima Wakatoshi, but she also loathed him. She had went through the same experience with him about her left hand, but thanks to her cousin, her parents didn't force her to make her right hand the dominant hand. Unlike him who had a caring father, her parents were harsh and extremely strict with everything about her. They pushed her brain way past the limit and are still doing so. Of course, as a submissive daughter she is, she complied with her parents and did as she is told.

She only had one simple wish in her planned out life: to play volleyball...with a team...friends.

Yet even that wish crumbled to dust when her parents forbid her from doing so.

Why? Because of her height. She could be a libero, but Yoshikami did not want that. She wanted to spread her wings and fly. She wanted to spike, block,...feel the pressure near the net. But even if she wanted to be a libero, her parents forbid it. They did not want their genius prodigy to get physically injured on any part of her body, especially her head. For them, volleyball was a danger for their planned out future for her.

She loathed Ushijima for having it all...being born with a tall stature, being smart, and even play volleyball.

It is unfair, so unfair. Yoshikami thought bitterly as she frowned and glared at the ground with hatred.

Ushijima did not fail to notice this and stared at her angry, yet sad eyes. He frowned. He did not like that look on her face, which reminded him again of her tear filled eyes. Subconsciously, he patted her head. He noted how soft her hair was and how it was semi-fluffy to the touch.

All the hatred for him disappeared with that simple physical sign of affection. Her face immediately exploded back into red and all Yoshikami wanted to do was shrink away and maybe die in a hole somewhere.

"Are you worried for Goshiki, Hoshi?" The worry was heard clearly in his voice, not perverse intent like she suspected, and said girl gave a subtle nod. She didn't want him to know that she disliked him and continued to jog quietly, now with a blank look in her eyes. Ushijima remained silent as well.

"Why...do you play volleyball, Ushijima-senpai?" Yoshikami spoke up and Ushijima looked over at her. Her eyes were shadowed over by her bangs so he could not see them.

"Because I love volleyball." Ushijima spoke simply and Yoshikami turned to him with a big smile.

"Me too."

The whole jog was then only filled with the sounds of the their breathing and footsteps. But that short conversation made the two feel that they were getting a connection.

Goshiki Tsutomu was the first to arrive back at the gym and a proud look adorned his face as he walked through the double doors of the gym.

What awaited him was an angered lion and oh, he really suffered well.

While Goshiki has already arrived back at Shiratorizawa and the two, Yoshikami and Ushijima, were nearing there, the other boys who weren't supposed to have any problems are currently running for their lives, getting farther away from their school.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, TENDOU?!?!?!?" Semi yelled while sprinting alongside his fellow third years - Ohira, Tendou, and Yamagata - and the only second year with them, Shirabu.

Currently, they were being chased.

The others who were with them were also chased but back in the direction to Shiratorizawa. Well, its not like the group knew that.

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY COULD GO PAST THE FENCE!!! EEP!" Tendou retorted as well as yelped when their chaser almost bit his leg.

"YOU IDIOT! COACH IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE AREN'T BACK IN TIME FOR PRACTICE!" Shirabu shouted in frustration. He could feel his legs begging for rest after the nonstop jogging earlier.

Their chasers barked loudly at them, which was accompanied by their scared yelps and screams.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS DRAGGED INTO THIS WITH YOU GUYS?!?!?" Yamagata groaned loudly and almost face planted on the ground and get bitten by the dogs when his foot hit something, most likely a rock or huge object. Good thing he didn't

Ohira didn't even try to yell as he was busy thinking of ways to escape. Also planning on torturing Tendou for making them do an extra mile.

Seriously, why did Tendou even provoke them...? This thought passed through the other's minds.

Everyone began to have a mini flashback as to why this happened...

*mini flashback from 10 minutes ago*

After Yoshikami left the group of boys, they continued their jogging til they came across the rural area, but instead of going to the intersection where Yoshikami headed, they went up a path that wasn't too narrow or wide. This was the shortcut to Shiratorizawa.

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!!" A black, adult chihuahua barked behind the metallic fence separating it from the open path.

Instead of ignoring the dog like the others, Tendou came to a stop and stood in front of the barking dog and fence. Its bark became more aggressive and agitated when the Third Year did so.

Tendou, being Tendou, began making faces at the dog.

His friends noticed this and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Tendou, hurry up or we'll be late." Called Soekawa and Tendou looked away from the dog to face the vice captain then gave him a nod.

"Don't worry! I'll catch up~!" The group continued on, leaving the red haired alone.

The same red haired teenager looked back to the still barking dog to see a few more dogs had gathered behind it. They were bigger and more fierce than the chihuahua, but remained quiet, their eyes just staring holes at Tendou. The teenager ignored this and continued to do faces at the barking dog.

He shouldn't have started barking at it as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

The others heard the red haired screaming behind them and they did not expect a large group of huge dogs chasing him.

*end of mini flashback*

And that's how it happened.

"I'LL KILL YOU LATER, TENDOU SATORI!" Ohira finally yelled and sprinted even faster causing his leg muscles to be in pain.

~at Shiratorizawa...Girl's Volleyball Team~

Unlike the boys, the girl's volleyball team jogged inside school campus since they weren't allowed to go outside unless their coach or faculty advisor was present. Both were sick so the coach, Haruto Miwa, entrusted the try outs to the captain, Kagami Rin.

Kagami Rin is a Third Year with a height of 178 cm. She has piercing blue eyes and ash blonde hair which stops down her shoulders and light brown skin. She is the middle blocker of the team.

The characterized girl, alongside the vice captain named Hatsume Miku, did not join with the other girls who were jogging; instead, they were inside their clubroom, debating together who from those who tried out the day before could get in.

"...hmmm, yea, she should get in. Her setting prowess is superb compared to the other two." Hatsume handed over the club form to her captain.

Hatsume Miku is also a Third Year with a height of 170 cm. She has a bubblegum colored eyes and matching hair that stopped halfway her neck and pale skin. She is the current setter of the team.

Kagami grabbed the paper and read over the name. Midorima Atsuki. Her eyes widened, only a little, at her middle school name. It was Chienkin...the one who got second place in the Nationals.

The girl who owned the name was also the one who set to Yoshikami Hoshi.

The captain nodded and placed the paper on a neat pile of papers on her right side. She picked another paper and read its contents as well as recalled the events from yesterday then placed it on the messy pile on her left side. It was clear only few had been accepted, obviously the try outs were strict.

Finally, they came to the last paper.

It was Yoshikami's.

Hatsume yawned looking over the paper. "Hmmm, I think she should get in. If she practices even harder, her spiking prowess as well as blocking can improve with leaps and bounds." The bubblegum girl tapped her chin before adding, "Her receives were also amazing. She wasn't even fazed when Ritsu spiked that inner cross by accident and she even got the ball to go back to the setter's position." Hatsume stifled a yawn saying this.

Kagami Rin did not know why, but she felt extremely threatened by the short girl. Especially in terms of position. At first, she never thought of Yoshikami as a threat, but when Izumimoto, the Second Year libero, told her about the short girl's jump floats...a tiny bubble of doubt poisoned her heart.

She did not want to say this, but she was scared of Yoshikami Hoshi.

"Uhhh, captain?" Kagami snapped out of her daze thoughts and coughed.

"Ehem...sorry, I was just thinking..." No, I won't let her. I've worked too hard to reach this level! "That is good and all, Mi-chan, but isn't her height unsuitable for the position? She is just around 150 cm." Hatsume grimly nodded.

"True, but isn't that quite advantageous? The other team will lower their guard once they see the First Year-" Hatsume tried to explain, but Kagami shook her head and grabbed the paper from the vice captain's hand and placed it on the messy pile on her left.

"Mi-chan, don't forget that we are Shiratorizawa. We don't need surprises; we just need to win."

"..." Speechless, Hatsume could only bow her head and nod.

The principle of the girl's team were the same as the boy's. The taller the better.

~time skippu...lunch time in the cafeteria~

It was now lunch time and it was a good thing that they all had the same lunch break period.

Yoshikami, Goshiki, and the Third Years are eating at the same table from yesterday. Yoshikami, Ohira, Semi, and Yamagata are on one side while Ushijima, Tendou, Goshiki, and Soekawa are on the other. Currently, Yoshikami is wondering to herself how and why she was there.

She really shouldn't have accepted her stupid friend's invitation.

"Why am I here...?" Yoshikami softly mutters to herself while watching Tendou steal Goshiki's and Semi's mashed potatoes.

Ohira laughed. "Don't worry about it, Hoshi. They're always like this."

"Really?" Yoshikami looked over at Ushijima who was constantly being pestered by Tendou. I feel sorry for him to suffer from Nii-chan's big mouth for three years. The short girl silently prayed for the Ace's well being.

Ohira's eyes widened as if remembering something. "Oh, yea! Hoshi, which middle school did you go to?" This question brought the attention of everyone in the table, even Goshiki was curious since he himself did not know.

Yoshikami's stopped midway from shoving her spoon into her mouth. She blinked and tilted her head upward to look up at Ohira. "It..." She paused to put down her spoon. "...isn't really that interesting. All I can say is that it was somewhere in Kakuda."

Goshiki frowned. "Isn't that far from where we live, Hoshi? Why'd you go to a far middle school?" Yoshikami shrugged and casted a narrowed gaze at Tendou who looked down on his tray.

"It was my parent's decision. I just went along with it." After saying that, Yoshikami continued eating her lunch.

Then an awkward silence took place.

Tendou took the initiative to break it.

"Anyway~ Wakatoshi-kun, what do you think of..." The quiet chattering started again, but Semi concentrated on looking between Tendou and Yoshikami. He noticed the silent exchange and pondered to himself, what is their relationship with each other? Tendou's been putting all his attention on the girl since yesterday...going as far as letting the First Year hand over her club form.

Are they perhaps... Semi's eyes widened in realization.

Dating?!?! The Third Year looked between the two again and sighed. I'll keep this a secret for the two...don't want anyone else to knowm

20 minutes passed since Semi's false assumption and a Second Year girl was walking towards the group's table. It was the same girl who gave back Yoshikami's club form.

Her name is Megumi Lin, a reserve player of the team. She has short black hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. She has the same height as Hatsume Miku.

"Yoshikami-san?" Said girl turned her head to face Megumi who gave her an awkward smile.

"Yea?"

Megumi handed Yoshikami back her club form. "Kagami-senpai told me to tell you that you did not get in." She saw the short girl's eyes go blank. "But! Don't worry. There is always next year! I saw you yesterday and you were pretty good-"

"Pretty good?" The snarl from Yoshikami's mouth made the temperature of the room drop down. The white haired snatched the paper from Megumi's hand and glared up at her darkly. "There's always next year? What if I don't get in next year as well? What if I'm also 'pretty good' that year? Don't give me petty words of false hope." Yoshikami spat bitterly. She could feel her tears well up and she quickly ran away before anyone could see her break down.

Everyone's eyes widened at this news.

"What do you mean she did not get in?!?!?!" Tendou stood up as he angrily yelled. It's impossible. He thought. He was sure that Yoshikami would get in. His red eyes blazed brightly like an ignited flame and his teeth bared itself at the Second Year. Megumi flinched and began to tremble.

"A-A-Ano...i-it was my ca-captain's decision so I-I-" Ohira held up his hand as he shook his head.

"We're sorry about him. You can go now." Megumi immediately ran off after being told so. Semi placed his hand on Tendou's shoulder.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on that girl. She's right though, Yoshikami can still try out next year." Semi himself felt disappointment weigh heavily on his shoulders. I really wanted to see how she'd fare well in a real game though... The Third Year thought looking over to where Yoshikami ran off too.

Despite the tense situation, Ushijima simply stood up carrying his tray in his hands.

"...I'll be going ahead."

"O-Okay, Wakatoshi." Soekawa waved at his captain and went back at the matter at hand...calming down Tendou.

After throwing out his tray, Ushijima begsn walking through the empty hallway. He did not see all of Yoshikami's performance yesterday - only her spike -, but since it was the captain's decision, then it was final.

*sniff sniff*

Ushijima's steps halted at the sound of quiet sobs by the corner. He had a suspicion for who it was and leaned against the wall, listening to Yoshikami's soft crying.

"...haha, of course, I wouldn't get in. Me...become a volleyball player?" Yoshikami laughed to herself before sobbing again. "Okaa-san and Outo-san was right. They were all right. There is no way I can be able to 'fly'. I should just give up already..."

Ushijima turned and walked away from the sobbing girl. When he was finally sure that he was alone, he fished out his phone from his pocket and began dialling a number.

*click*

"Uughh...hello, this is Haruto Miwa speaking..." A sickly voice spoke from the phone and Ushijima sighed.

Why am I doing this? He thought then remembered her cheerful smile from this morning.

"Me too." Her words resounded in his mind before finally speaking to the person.

"Coach Haruto, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi. There is someone I want to recommend for your team, but she did not get in after trying out yesterday." A loud shuffle of blankets was heard as if the person quickly sat up.

"Wha- *cough* who is this girl that the great Ushijima Wakatoshi would recommend after failing to get in the try outs?" The person joked lightly but she began coughing again.

"Yoshikami Hoshi." A loud crash was heard and Ushijima, worried, called out, "Sensei, are you alright?!"

"DID YOU SAY YOSHIKAMI HOSHI?!?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
